baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Funtime
'''Baby Hazel Funtime '''is the first game of the series. Character *Baby Hazel Description Instructions Hazel is an adorable baby. Mom needs help to take care of her and to keep her happy. Help mom in attending Baby Hazel's needs like changing diapers, feeding and playing. Pay attention to Baby Hazel's needs and fulfill them quickly to keep her happy. She will cry if you make her wait for any of her needs. Good Luck!! And have fun time with Baby Hazel. Level 1 Baby Hazel woke up just now. She needs a diaper change. Start her day by changing the diaper. '''Hint: '''To fulfill Baby Hazel's needs, check the bubble that appear near her head. Her happiness level is shown on the bar placed at top left corner. Attend Baby Hazel's needs quickly to avoid her cry. Her happiness bar goes empty if you let her cry and you lose the game. Level 2 Baby Hazel is hungry. Quickly prepare some milk for her. Make sure you use sterilized feeding bottle and warm the milk before feed. Level 3 Now Baby Hazel wants to play with her toys. Give her the toys she wants. Make sure you give a toy of her choice otherwise she will cry. Her happiness bar goes empty if you let her cry and you lose the game. '''Hints: '''For few toys you need to click and drop on the baby. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Change Baby Hazel's diaper Hazel woke up and starting to cry. The player needs to place a blanket below her. Then, the player needs to remove her dirty diaper and throw it into the trash can. Next, the player needs to use baby wipes to clean her private part. Baby Hazel stops crying after this point and you need to put a clean diaper on her. Level 2 - Feed baby Hazel Hazel is hungry. The player needs to sterilize the bottle. After that, milk is poured into the bottle and the player needs to warm the milk. When milk is ready, you give it to her. While she is drinking, she may cry twice and the player needs to use wet tissue to wipe her mouth. After she finished her milk, she will be satisfied. Level 3 - Play with Hazel Hazel wants to play with her toys. There are seven toys she can play with, including a rubber duck, a rattle, one small ball, one big ball, a toy piano, a toy doll and a tumbler. She plays with some of the toys more than once. When the happiness bar is full, you win the game. Hazel will be sad if you pick the wrong toy for her. Gallery BabyHazelFuntime1.png|Title screen BabyHazelFunTime2.png|Baby Hazel crying in level 1 BabyHazelFunTime3.png|Baby Hazel laughing in level 1 BabyHazelFunTime4.png|Baby Hazel drinking milk in level 2 BabyHazelFunTime5.png|Baby Hazel playing with toys in level 3 Trivia *Baby Hazel make her first appearance in this game. *This is the first game of the Baby Hazel Series. *There are no cameos in this game. *Unlike the later games, and like Baby Hazel Gingerbread House, Baby Hazel has less teeth. *It has music from The Sims 3. Baby Hazel was founded in 2010! Errors *After you finish the game, Hazel's dress is turquoise instead of pink. *In the second tutorial, there is a spelling mistake. It spelled sterlized instead of sterilized. Link https://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-funtime.html Category:Games